


Questions Unanswered

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Diapers, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm not sorry, M/M, Poorly written, Pre episode 7, Sharing a Bed, insecure yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri has a secret that Viktor doesn't know about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this earlier but as I read it back, I realized I hated it so I changed/added some stuff. 
> 
> Still poorly written, but a little better.

"Yuuuuuuri. Why won't you let me sleep with you?" Victor whined one evening.

Yuri ignored him in favor of grabbing clothes to sleep in and going to the bathroom. 

It had been one of the most argued about topics in their relationship. No matter what, Yuuri would never let Victor sleep in the same bed as him. Yuri knew how Victor was, and despite all they've been through together, Yuuri was too scared to tell Victor why they never shared a bed for fear of him leaving. 

You see, Yuuri wet the bed.

He always has no matter how little he drank or how many times he went to the bathroom before bed. He was smart though. He wore pull-ups to bed every night to avoid staining the sheets and Victor finding out. 

But his secret would be discovered if they shared a bed. 

Victor wouldn't want to coach someone who couldn't even keep their bed dry at night. He was a professional. He had a reputation. That's why Yuuri could never let him find out. Never.

He stepped out of the bathroom only to be tackled by Victor into a bed. 

"Yuuuuuuri! Why won't you let me sleep with you?" He whined again. 

Yuuri sighed heavily. "Because you'd keep me up all night." 

It really wasn't the best excuse, but Yuuri was never any good with coming up with lies on the spot. 

"Yuuuuuuri! I'll behave! I'll stay on one side of the bed. We don't even have to touch."

Said Japanese man tried to wiggle it from under Victor, but the man was heavy. 

"Victor. Please let me up." 

"Nooooo. I have to learn everything about you!"

"You know. You could ask me questions like any normal person." 

"You never answer my questions!" 

Well...He had a point. 

"I'll make you a deal. If you get off, I'll answer 5 questions honestly. Deal?"

Victor cheered and pulled himself off the younger boy. "Deal!"

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!"  
"HOW MANY GIRL FRIENDS HAVE YOU HAD?!"  
"DO YOU THINK I COULD MEET THEM?!"  
"WHY DID YOU START SKATING?!"  
"WHY DO YOU SKAT-"

Victor's questions were cut off. 

"What is that?" He said pointing to Yuuri's crotch. 

Yuuri looked down and saw the waistband of his pull-up had been exposed due to the commotion. He jerked his shirt down quickly and rushed to put as much distance between him and the Russian as possible. "TOO MANY QUESTIONS! THE DEAL IS OFF!"

Victor was even more confused as Yuuri burrowed under the blankets of his bed. "Wha? Yuuri? What happened? What's wrong?" 

"I said no more questions!"

Yuuri cursed himself as his voice cracked. Tears filled his eyes and threatened to fall as his heart ached. This was is. Victor was going to stop coaching him. 

The strange object forgotten, Viktor crawled over and slowly pulled the blankets down. Yuuri's face was exposed and Viktor saw the panic in his eyes. 

"Yuuri... Cone on out." He asked nicely. 

"No." 

Viktor sighed. He really didn't want to pressure Yuuri but it seems like he must. "Yuuri Katsuki. Get out from under the blanket right now!" 

 

Yuuri scrambled out and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Victor immediately wrapped the smaller boy in his arms. "No. I'm sorry. I pushed you too hard." 

Yuuri gasped. " No! It was me! I keep pushing you away when you want to know more about me."

Victor pulled the boy into his lap so Yuuri's legs wrapped around his waist. "I should have waited until you were ready to disclose the information. I'm sorry, Yuuri."

Yuuri went to protest but was shushed. His arms wrapped around Victor's neck and their foreheads pressed together. It was intimate...But...Not sexual.

Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes and sighed. 

"I like the color blue...I-I haven't had a-any g-girlfriends...I've been skating since I was a little boy...And you inspired me. I idolized you...A-and..." Yuuri blushed brightly and turns to look away but Victor grabs his chin and forces their eyes to meet again.

"And?" Victor prodded.

"And...This..." Yuuri's eyes welled up again. "This is my pull-up." He whispered before hugging Victor tightly. Oh he was so going to leave now. There's no way he won't.

Arms wrapped around his body and shushed him gently. "It's okay Yuuri. You'll be okay." He reassured. 

Yuuri shook his head. Just like that, he couldn't stop talking.

"I wet the bed every night since I was little and I have to wear pull-ups to bed! I'm so sorry I never told you! I was so embarrassed! And I've been wondering if you want to quit even though I know you're going to leave for sure now because no one wants to coach a fat pig who can't keep his bed dry!" Yuuri sobbed opening. There it was. Everything was on the table now. 

Victor was shocked. Yuuri thought this the whole time? 

"Yuuri..." He rocked the boy gently in his arms while whispering encouragement, but it didn't seem to help.

So, Victor let Yuuri cry it out. Eventually his arms grew tired some he let the rest on the small of Yuuri's back giving an occasional pat for reassurance. 

"You've done so well Yuuri. I'm so proud of you. You are so talented. I'm glad to be your coach. My beautiful little katsudon."

Eventually, Yuuri tired himself out because he just slumped against the Russian. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

"No, Yuuri, don't be. Now sit here and listen." Victor said in determination. "I am NOT leaving you. I will coach you for as long as you'll have me! I don't care about anything you think will push me away. 

First of all, I don't care that you wet the bed. The fact that you wear pull-ups is not going to change my mind about you. You are smart, talented, beautiful, and so kind. So very kind!

Second, I'm sorry for calling you a pig. I was trying to encourage you, but I see now that it was wrong. You are not a pig! You are wonderful! Chubby or not!

I am so happy I have a chance to coach such an amazing person! Nothing will change that. I've been taken with you since the banquet where I saw your true Eros!"

"My wha- mmm!" Yuuri was cut off by lips pressing against his own. 

Victor was such a good kisser. Yuuri felt his insides melting. He tried to keep up but was consumed. A hand tangled itself in his hair but it didn't pull. It was gentle. So...So gentle. Yuuri couldn't help but moan. 

 

On the other hand, Victor was having the time of his life. This beautiful man in his lap was actually kissing him back! 

He tangled his right hand in the boy's hair while cupping his face with the other while being careful not to hurt him. Yuuri was sensitive, fragile, and he deserved a gentle hand. But Victor didn't want to push the boy too far. 

They broke apart for air and Victor laid Yuuri on his back. "It's time for you to go to bed..." He panted. "Before I completely ravish you."

With that, he went over to his own bed in their hotel room.

"V-Victor?" Yuuri called out.

Said Russian turned around curiously. "Yes, my little Katsudon?" 

Yuuri blushed and held out his arms. "Sleep with me." 

"Magic word?" 

Yuuri huffed. "Vitya~" he pouted. "Please?" 

The Russian growled playfully and practically jumped on the other man before curling up behind him. 

They laid with Victor's leg slotted between Yuuri's and his arms wrapped around his little Katsudon. He felt the padding pressed against his thigh, but didn't mind in the slightest. Yuuri was his now. 

That night, they slept better than ever.


End file.
